


Ergonomics

by fadedlikethelilac



Series: Prowl week 2020 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ergonomics, Loss, M/M, Prowl Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Prowl misses Praxian Chairs.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Prowl
Series: Prowl week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709518
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Prowl Week





	Ergonomics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mogseltof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/gifts).



Prowl’s wings flicked in discomfort. He’d been sitting for too long, working for too long. Back in Praxus he’d easily handled shifts more than twice as long as this, and the need had never been as dire. Now his wings ached.

He left his desk, hoping a walk and some fresh energon would help.

It was mid shift so he hadn’t expected to see anyone in the refectory but Bluestreak was there standing by the energon warmer. 

It only took a moment to check the roster. It was the middle of the down shift for Bluestreak. Had it been anyone else he might have suggested they get some sleep, but Bluestreak didn’t need Prowl telling him what he already knew. 

Prowl’s wings twiched again and Bluestreak frowned. 

“Are you okay, Prowl?”

Prowl nodded “Yes, my wings are just a little stiff. I thought a walk might help.”

Bluestreak paced around behind Prowl, “May I?”

Prowl nodded stiffly, uncertain what Bluestreak intended exactly, but then Bluestreak pressed a hand to the aching hinges and Prowl relaxed. 

Bluestreak was humming softly, but strangely Prowl found the sensation soothing rather than irritating. “It’s the furniture here.” He ran a hand down the hinges appraisingly. “Of all the things I never thought I'd miss office chairs the most. Well, I also really miss the crystal gardens, and my friends.” Bluestreak fell silent. 

Prowl flared his field conciliatorily. “I miss the chairs too.” It went unspoken between the two of them that he missed all of what they’d lost. 

“A wing massage might help. I mean if you wanted, I like to think I was quite good before the war.”

It was the middle of his shift, he probably shouldn’t, but it wasn’t like he was going to get much work done with his wings aching. “Yeah I’d like that.”


End file.
